themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Tiera Vermilion
"Jarvana Is Her Real Name But They Call Her By Nickname Demaciana" Tiera is the one of the Three Dragon Master Sisters that was part of the Golden Dragons attribute alongside with Demaicana and Wuya for over 46 years but as also She was once to be an Fire Clan Teacher who teach Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori how to summon Fire creatures in dueling battle combat during their First Year of School and also Tiera never forget Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori in their childhood times summoning Fire creatures during her past lifetime and even also She knows Professor Flamestorm and Professor Medusamyth in Eighty-Five years since Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori came to the First Year in Kaijudo School to be a Duel Master duelists but also her creature was her Meteor Dragon Tiera made connection with Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori that She's knows that They was smart and talented students in her Class and also when her student Vivian left out of school that Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori was very talented then her, She try to be caring for all the her students and only thing that Tiera made connection with them in their good life and as even also Tiera knew that one day Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori will become powerful Kaijudo Duelists that they can be who want to be and also She was the leader of the Kaijudo Dragons attribuew when after A and Master Nigel left and as also Tiera is the Mother of Mavis, Niv-Mizzet, Hakuoh and Kise as also Tiera was the Fairy civilization master who taught her Goddaughter Kurenai to summon Fairy creatures in battle and but as also that She was very likeful Godmother that could be even but that also Tiera is very care for her Fairy school students to use the Fairy civilization creatures and not when She duel with Swirlx in battle combat to defeat Darkness Army Dragons Tiera Profile Name: Tiera Vermilion City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clans: Vermilion Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Fire/Fairy Race: Human Clans: Fire Secondary Clan: Fairy Family Orin Vermilion ( Father ) ??? Jarvana Vermilion ( Sister ) Wuya Vermilion ( Sister ) Mavis Vermilion ( Daughter ) Hakuoh Vermilion ( Son ) Kise Vermilion ( Daughter ) Niv-Mizzet Vermilion ( Son ) Jarvan Vermilion Lightshield IV ( Nephew ) ??? Personally Creature Meteor Dragon ( partner ) Magmadragon Crimson Thunder Magmadragon Garwind Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord Raging Dragon Lord Slaphappy Soldier Galback Magmadragon Semuldain Codefight Misdirection Codename Buffer Lodeole Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian Swirlx the Swirler Volcanodon the Whipcracker Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia ( former student ) Tori Meadows ( former student ) Caswell Francis ( former student ) Raiden Pierce-Okamoto ( former student ) Dimentio ( former student ) Widow Vivian ( former student ) Deck Episode Appearance Meeting with the Centurions and Knight Meeting with Manny, Ray, Caswell and Tori Master Tiera's Tireless Spells Omega Sweeper - Tiera's main spell Fairy Ray - Tiera's Fairy spell Celesital Keys Sagittarius - Tiera's Gold Celestial Key Scorpio - Tiera's Gold Celestial Key Gallery Tiera.png YoungTiera.jpg Tiera2014.PNG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Floridians Category:Mages Category:Female Characters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Fire Element Centurions Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Fire Fairy Duelists